


The Crowned Stag

by twin_pearls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hate OCs but here we go..., Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_pearls/pseuds/twin_pearls
Summary: Previously posted (I swear by me under a different name) but wanted to share with the AO3 Community!Cass is the sister of King Robert Baratheon and wants nothing to do with Winterfell, though she had lived there for two years during his rebellion. She is forced to join his host north, only to be dragged into events that lead to the crumbling of her house and honor. It becomes a struggle between what she knows is right, what she knows will keep her safe, and who she loves most.





	The Crowned Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you've seen this before, it's probably because you did back in 2013 :) Starting to share some of my fics on AO3 and am equally excited and nervous to share my first (and only) OC fic I have ever written.
> 
> I think the tag is a little strong. I hate bad characters. I really do. Writing OCs is hard for me because it's so easy to fall into the Mary Sue trap (hell, canonical characters fall into that trap). It's strange territory, but GoT is so dark that I...couldn't help myself. Also, I slowly realized that this is a strange mixture of the show and the series. But if that's not all fair warning enough...I hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> The original brain child of this was, if during the rebellion Robert was fighting, and Stannis was sitting in a keep eating mice...where was Renly?

**Cassana**

 

Her mother died almost 18 years ago. It was an accident--a work of nature. The _Windproud_ rocked lifelessly through the tides that day, so much so that eventually it lay in heaps of wood and cloth and bodies in the unforgiving sea. She didn’t remember her mother or her father. Stannis and Robert did, and Renly and she used to sit after they were done with the maesters and listen to them talk about it. She didn’t remember much before Robert was king, but he liked to tell her stories.

Robert always said she was a true beauty. The Lady of Storm’s End had dark hair and eyes, like she did, and was always smiling. Stannis remembered her differently. Cassana Estermont was a strong woman. She was stern and lovely. Polite yet forceful. She was the epitome of what the Lady of Storm’s End should be, and half the time Cass thought that the only thing she shared with her mother was their looks and name.

She barely remembered Storm’s End at all though, whatever knowledge she was supposed to have when she was younger filling in much later after the rebellion. She was born there though and stayed there for only a year before Robert left and a man came to take her north.

_“Dear gods Ned, please keep them safe.”_

She did not remember when the Lord of Winterfell was in her house, but Renly did. She was so young, barely old enough to start making memories, but when he came back from the war she saw his long face and grey eyes, the same ones he must have had back when he took her and Renly away. Her Septa was packing up their bags and handing them to the man with a wolf on his chest. “Where am I going?”

“North, Renly.” Robert was running his fingers through her dark hair again. Her infant mind did not perceive it, but Renly would tell her of it years later. “You’ll be safe up north and away from this place.”

“But what about Stannis?”

“Stannis is staying here.”

Two years later, she would hate that Renly came with her. She much rather have had Robert or Stannis. At least Stannis didn’t bother her.  But she was just a babe then. She did not understand that Stannis had to stay behind and defend their home as their brother fought on other lands.

Renly didn’t understand then either. He was only 3 or so. “Are we going to where Lady Lyanna is from? Are you a Stark too?”

“Yes,” The tall man nodded, pain in his voice. “I’m Eddard Stark.”

“Then I _might_ trust you.”

Her brother likes to tell the story that even she took on her brother’s attitude and held up her chin high then, staring down Lord Eddard Stark directly while the Septa held her in her hands, eyes never falling. Cass Baratheon doubted that much. She did not think she had that sort of capacity at so young an age. She was surprised that _Renly_ could even talk coherently.

“How’s Catelyn, Ned? Gods know you’d be the only man stupid enough to get married before a war.”

Eddard’s eyes drifted down. “She’s angry that I’m doing this to be honest, Robert.”

“Ah, as long as they aren’t yours you’re bringing home, Ned, I doubt you have much to worry about.”

Eddard made no reply.

Robert folded some of the maps on the table and gave a note to Stannis. “Ah, and is it too early to say? You did the deed didn’t you? What’s going to be his name, huh? I bet you have a son.”

“We aren’t sure yet.”

“Brandon’s the more traditional name, yes? Too much to soon?”

Eddard rubbed his hands together. “Not for the first born.”

“Then what?”

“I was thinking Robb.”

“Ah, now _that’s_ a good name.”

“Not the same spelling, Robert.” Lord Eddard turned back and took Cass from her Septa’s arms, speaking to her kindly, “Child, let’s go. You’ll love Winterfell.”

“She won’t.” Robert bellowed. “It’s too bloody cold and cloudy for anyone to love. She’ll love King’s Landing. Do you hear that Cass? Soon we’ll be living in King’s Landing.”

             

She met Catelyn Stark soon after that, and a year later, when she was two and old enough to understand the lessons from her Septa’s, Cass thought she was the opposite of what  the Lady of Winterfell should be. Her hair was red, her eyes bright blue, and she had the smell of the south and summer on her. The Starks were a cold house--one of winter and snow and ice. Lady Catelyn was none of these things, and Cass found that comforting.

Catelyn Stark was not happy to receive her or Renly initially. She didn’t show it. She was polite, as a lady should be, but there was stress in her eyes. She was pregnant, and her husband was going off to war. Cass had been hurried to a room in one of the twisted towers with Renly across from her. She had a live in Septa because she was so young.

She knew she was not from the north though as soon as she started recognizing speech. The servants spoke to her and Renly differently, saying the name _Baratheon_ every time, seeming to differentiate it in their mouths between the shorter, crisper _Stark._  She was a Baratheon, a Lady of Storm’s End and the south, even though she did not remember the place. Even now, Winterfell was a blur of ice and grey towers. She had spent almost two years there with Renly, but all she can remember was snow and trees and the birth of a screaming, red-haired babe.

Her memories of Winterfell were grim besides that. Everyone looked worried because their lord was gone and the man who was to replace him could barely talk. Robb Stark was a small baby by the end of the rebellion. She remembered being dragged to play with him. He had curly red hair and bright blue eyes and looked wholly like his mother. But he was boring, as most babies were, and her memories didn’t stretch to anything beyond that.

So when Robert, no longer a lord and now king, told her that she was meeting her old friend again, she couldn’t help but be confused. “Who are you speaking of brother?”

He was seated on the Iron Throne, Queen Cersei, not Lyanna, sitting next to him. She didn’t really mind Cersei much. They never talked, really, only when necessary, and she was smart enough, Cass supposed. Cersei wasn’t really paying any attention to her now. This was a trivial matter for court, just an announcement. The Hand had died recently, but the somber mood disappeared from the Red Keep almost as fast as it came. Cass had liked Jon Arryn, though she did not know him well. He was friendly to her and kind and always looking out for her best interests. Though she must admit he did act strangely when he came close to death, she still remembered him when she had just turned 15.

_“She’s far too young, Robert. Let her grow. Do you want some man taking advantage of her?”_

That was all her eldest brother needed to hear. Robert suddenly had the great impression that no man was good enough. He had half the mind to send Cass away from court and back to Storm’s End, but Renly and he were both here. Dragonstone was also brought up, but Cass had no love for the old Targaryen land. She had been in King’s Landing since she was little, and here she would stay. _Until I am married._  Cass had the sinking sensation that maybe her brother was trying to bring that topic up again.

_I am not yet an old maid._  She sighed to herself and kept her eyes solid on her brother’s. _I am not, though I should marry soon or I will be._ “Who is this friend of mine?”

“I think he means the Stark boy.” Renly yawned from beside the king. Lord Varys and Lord Baelish flanked him. All of the small council seemed to be present, and Cass knew this was of some importance.

The Starks of Winterfell had three boys, if Cass remembered correctly, but only one was of marrying age. “I...I don’t understand.” She didn’t want to understand.

“The gods, Robert, just tell her we’re all going to Winterfell.” Cersei moved on her throne impatiently, eyes looking even more radiant against her green silk clothes. “Lady Cassana, pack your things. Robert decided to leave early.”

“And when is early, Your Grace?”

“Tomorrow.” Cersei was obviously not happy about this little trip either.

Cass didn’t understand the point. “Do not mind the question, Your Grace, but why are we all to Winterfell?”

“Not all,” Renly said. “I am staying here.”

Cass laughed, “Then please excuse me again, but I am even more confused. I can see your wife, dear Robert, but why must I?” She had things to do in King’s Landing. Her brown eyes strayed to Jaime Lannister, but he shrugged the white cloak on his shoulders and said nothing.

“The Lord and Lady Stark are curious to see how you have grown, dear sister. Renly has business here while I am gone. And I will have no more questions. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are coming as well. You will have good company.”

_Yes, I absolutely am a wonder with children._  She could practically hear her brother laughing even though he was just smiling at her. Cass curtsied, her red dress billowing as she lowered herself down, and then she turned away.

As she reached the exit, she heard uneven footsteps echo against the stone floors. Cass turned around and found herself curtsying again. “Lord Tyrion.” She was ashamed to say she had judged Tyrion too quickly when they had first met. She had never seen someone that...size before, and he was quite different compared to his other two siblings--both tall and blonde and too beautiful. But he also held something different and was one of her favorite people to try and match wits with, though she did often lose. “I did not expect you to be in King’s Landing.”

“Castelry Rock grows dull and dangerous with only my father for company.” He rolled his eyes. “Jaime sent me a letter after Lord Arryn died saying he was accompanying my sister and your brother to Winterfell. I have not been to the north for too long.”

“And I never.”

“Ah, you know that’s not true.” Tyrion raised a knowing finger. “You were just a babe the first time you went, Lady Cassana.”

“If I do not remember any of it, I do not know how it can count.”

“You remember none of it?”

That was a lie. She remembered the ancient looking stone keep. She remembered cold air and a red haired baby. “I remember my brother coming home from war a king.”

Tyrion smiled. “A true Baratheon, aren’t you? Come that’s no fun, but very well then. Robert and Eddard Stark are close friends. It would be wise to align the great houses.”

“Wise but unlikely.” Cass lengthened her pace, suddenly not liking where this conversation was headed. “I’m a stag, not a doe.  Nor am I meat to sell.”

“Did I suggest you, my lady?” Tyrion’s eyes flickered. “Ah, I am sorry for that. It was not my intention. How old are you now?”

“Eighteen.”

“I understand you better now. It is strange that Robert did not find you a husband.”

He had tried a couple times. Cass even liked some of them, but her brother was picky and protective. “He does not think there is a man worthy of me yet.” She stopped. “Which is silly. I am not a goddess. I will not be protected from the world of men forever.”

“Maybe you should be.” Tyrion let the statement fall before asking in a lighter tone, “When was the last time you have left the Red Keep, Lady Cassana?”

She could not answer that. She knew what he had meant. When was the last time she was just allowed out. When was the last time she felt like she wasn’t _stuck._ “It has been a long time.”

“Tomorrow you’re to Winterfell.” Tyrion smiled. “It seems that you may just get your wish.”

 

Cass did not like traveling with her brother’s party. It was long. Arduous. Slow. There were too many wagons and carriages and small children, and it had taken an extra three days to get to Winterfell than it should have. Cass pulled back slowly on the reins of her horse. Everything here seemed to be painted in greys and blues. The sky, the keep, even the grass had a blue tint from the left over summer snows. “It’s so cold.”  She saw her breath as she exhaled and curled under her furs. “The temperature drops as soon as we cross into the Winter Lord’s borders.”

“Perhaps that is why they are called the Lords of Winter.” Jaime Lannister was one of the finest men of the Kingsguard. She knew that many people thought him wicked for killing Aerys, and even Robert was uncomfortable with him around sometimes. But Cass didn’t really understand that too well. _Aerys Targaryen was mad. He burned people alive._  Was it disloyalty that made Jaime break his vows? Or was it good sense?

“It would make sense.” Cass looked at her companion. “The River Lords have rivers, the Targaryens had their dragons, but where are your lions, Ser Jaime?”

“Where’s your stag?” Jaime trotted even closer. “You know as well as I do, Cass, that the coat of arms is a representation not a fact. I suspect you think the Starks will have direwolves running about.”

“Perhaps.” Cass smiled, “Yet I think I would have remembered those.”

Jaime scowled, “I forgot Robert had you sent to this place.”

“Would you have rather me starved in Storm’s End? Eating rats and dogs?”

“Gods no. He should have sent you to Casterly Rock.” Jaime glanced behind them to the wagon. “My sister insisted I come here.”

“I’m glad she did. I hate to miss training.”

 Jaime laughed, “But you are so _bad_ at swordplay, my lady.”

“There are other ways at playing.” Cass’s dark eyes went over the towers and gates. Winterfell was ancient. It was beautiful.

"Yes, some much more suitable for women.”

Cass raised an eyebrow, “And what, Ser Jaime, were you thinking of?”

He ran a hand through his golden hair, not even seeming to care about the enormous keep in front of them. “My knight’s morality prohibits me from saying it. Come, hold back. Robert will want to arrive first to see his beloved Ned.”

She did as she was told and let her brother’s horse and caravan overtake them. There were whispers and people throughout the streets, and Cass blushed. She didn’t like this type of attention. The stares. The points. They muttered words about her saddle, her clothing, about who exactly she was for they had never seen her before.

“That’s _not_ the queen. The queen’s a Lannister. This one has black hair.”

“Baratheon then. All the Baratheon’s have the dark color. Must be the sister.”

She didn’t bother to correct them. Not all the Baratheons had dark hair, but Cass paid it no real attention. They were being let in to the inner gates of Winterfell, and there was a line of people waiting outside for them, mostly in height order. Cass suddenly found herself struggling to remember her lessons. _The Starks have too many children._

“You got fat.”

Her brother had no reason to comment on something like that. But they were old friends, he and Ned, and they both shared a laugh before Robert examined each of Ned’s children and the Lady Catelyn. Cass ran her eyes across them trying to remember. _The little one..Rickon. Then Brandon-the Starks always pick that name. Then the girl...the tomboy...San-no, that’s the older one. Arya. Arya Stark. Then Sansa. And of course, Robb._   _Robb Stark’s the heir to Winterfell._  He did not look like the babe she had played with, nor should he have. His red curls had darkened into a brownish auburn, his blue eyes less bright and more water-like than anything she had seen. And behind him was a boy of equal age, which confused Cass. There was never any mention of a second child that she played with. She would think he was a servant, but his coloring and face had more Stark to it than the majority of Ned’s children.

Cersei grimaced as Robert immediately decided to head to the crypts. Cass wished her brother had been more thoughtful of her. It wasn’t like Cersei was the most romantic or sensitive of woman, but having your husband be in love with someone who has been dead for almost two decades would do damage to anyone.

She thinly smiled. “I suppose it is my responsibility to introduce the rest of our party.” Cersei gestured directly behind her. “These are my children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen.” Cass saw the glow on Sansa’s face, and Tyrion’s words rang back to her. _It would be wise to align our houses. He’s right._  “And my two brothers, Ser Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. And my sister-in-law, Lady Cassana Baratheon.”

She declined her head as her name presented itself, and Catelyn moved forward to hold her horse’s reins. “It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Cassana. The last time we met, you were a pink, whinny, and little thing.”

“Not much has changed, unfortunately, Lady Catelyn.” Cass smiled. She recognized this woman, if just barely. “I must admit I do not remember Winterfell too well. I hope some of the memories of this place resurface on this visit.”

“Please, dismount.”

She did with ease. Cass had worn pants on this journey with boots. She was dressed more man than lady, but it was worth it for the comfort. The saddle always tore through her silks. “Thank you.”

“Our servants will show you to your rooms and bring you your things. Please think Winterfell as your home.”

The children watched her and the rest of the party with curious and some wary eyes, and Cass had a sinking feeling that they weren’t exactly welcomed by all. But she smiled again, lowered her head, and followed some girl in plain, grey clothes inside.

 


End file.
